Amitie
Amitie is a cheerful, female citizen of Primp Town. She hopes to someday become a "wonderful magic user." She appears to be naive, as she is often immature, and sometimes does not understand simple jokes or puns in the Puyo Puyo series. Biography Appearance Amitie's most iconic feature is her red Puyo hat. While she is sometimes seen hat-less, she is almost always never without it. The hat's design underwent changes, but they all have the face of a Puyo. Under her hat, her hair is feathered and blonde, and she has green eyes. Hearts are a prominent feature in her design. In Puyo Puyo Fever, the red Puyo hat has wings, and wore a blue sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a heart, a belt, yellow shorts decorated with hearts, a green bracelet on her right arm, and red platform shoes with folded cuffs and yellow laces. The hat is known to show some expression. Her original outfit also appeared in the mobile game Puyo Puyo Zurashi and the Mobile version of Puyo Puyo Fever. In Puyo Puyo Fever 2 her clothing slightly changed: yellow sleeves were added to her shirt, the eyes on her red Puyo hat were made bigger, her belt is now a fannypack with a heart buckle, and wore red sneakers with purple socks. Her second outfit also appeared in the mobile game Puyo Puyo Fever Habanero and Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary. In Puyo Puyo 7, she changed her clothes to the black blazer, tie and skirt, the uniform of Suzuran Junior High. However, her tie is red. Her socks were made light blue and calf-high with a single stripe, and her hat is now in the form of a beanie. Her bracelet is now worn on her left wrist instead. Her outfit in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary changes into an outfit comprised of elements from her original design and Fever 2. Her shirt is sleeveless again, except this time it is a pink and blue hoodie with a flower/clover clip. Her belt is similar to her Fever appearance, and wears the shoes and socks from Fever 2. Her Puyo hat maintains the beanie-shape from Puyo Puyo 7 and is exhibited to be more expressive. Her outfit in Puyo Puyo Tetris is the same as in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, but her shirt now has two flower/clover buttons, and her red shoes from Puyo Puyo Fever 2 have higher ankles, giving it a boot-like appearance. The hat also is a little droopy now and pulled back. In the Puyo Puyo: Magical Story episode Beach Blanket Banzai, she wears a pink and blue striped bikini. Personality Amitie is a bright, happy, and extroverted young magician, not to mention incredibly friendly given her namesake. She's friendly to the point of naivety, tending to misunderstand important jokes or let vital points of information get past her, but she has a pure heart. She is shown to be ambitious, wanting to become a wonderful sorceress, though she lacks skill in magic. At times, she has moments where she feels like a liability due to her incompetence, but is willing to put her mind into overcoming her weakness. In spite of her childishness, she has suspicions about characters such as Lemres and Risukuma, finding them slightly unnerving or even scary. Amitie easily befriends others but can be a little lacking in her social skills due to her energeticness, which in turn leads to her being a bit clumsy. Relationships Amy Rose Arle Nadja Amitie is good friends with Arle. They go on many (mis) adventures together and are both main protagonists and the A of their respective ARS trio. Carbuncle Draco Centauros Amitie is friends with Draco Centauros in Puyo Puyo: Magical Story episode Beach Blanket Banzai. It is unknown if they were friends before this. Ecolo Amitie doesn't like Ecolo and is not friends with them due to Ecolo trying to possess her friend Ringo's body. Feli Jason Walworth Klug Maguro Sasaki Despite being good friends with Ringo and Arle, she is also a friend of Maguro Sasaki. Matt Hackley Mike Bailey Miles "Tails" Prower Ms. Accord Ms. Accord is Amitie's teacher at Primp Town Magic School. Popoi Raffina Ringo Ando Amitie and Ringo Ando are good friends. Despite living in different worlds, they often end up together due to the crazy situations present in the Puyo Puyo games. They are both main protagonists and the "A" of their respective era's ARS trio. Risukuma Rulue Scott Ashford Sig Silver the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog Appearances * Puyo Puyo Fever * Puyo Puyo Fever 2 * Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo 7 * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Tetris * Puyo Puyo Chronicle * Puyo Puyo Champions * Puyo Puyo: Magical Story * Puyo Puyo Fever! (anime) International voices Category:Females Category:Blondes Category:Characters Category:Video game characters Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists